The Best of friends
by Crock-fever
Summary: Sasuke is trapped in a love triangle. Naruto loves Sakura, Sakura loves Sasuke, and Saskue loves his idiot best friend Naruto. Sasuke is getting fed up and Naruto will go through all costs to get Sasuke back, but will Sasuke be able to accept him as just a best friend especially after everything that's happened? SasuNaruSasu High School AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Crock: Hey guys! I have not written fanfiction in like a few years and now that I am more experienced, I will not let you down ;)**

 **Don't worry there will be lemons but you gotta let my story build up!**

 **Let me know what you think by reviewing my story so I can have the motivation to continue.**

"Naruto..are you getting any of this? Come on, seriously.." Shikamaru sounded annoyed while his friend was spaced out. He slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand and sighed, "Look if you're gonna ask me to tutor you, could you at least _try_ to pay attention?" Naruto blushed and brought his gaze from his best friend to his other friend who was kindly tutoring him for free. "Sorry Shikamaru.. I'll pay attention now". Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his temples and picked up his pencil again to continue 'tutoring' his friend.

Sasuke sat at the lunch table by himself for once before the usual group of giggling fangirls walked up to him and sat next to him. Sasuke looked behind him and then rolled his eyes and folded his hands under his nose, smelling the faint cigarette smell lingering on his fingers. He loved that smell.

"Heyyy Sasuke" Ino chirped out first. Sasuke knew that one of them was about to ask them out, they did this every day. "So I realized I really like you, and I think you'd benefit from going out with me on a date!"

"No, I have studying to do. That is the reason we are in school, you know." Sasuke retorted. He figured out new ways to reject these women each day. To his luck, the bell rang signaling lunch was over and without any further response he got up and placed his backpack across his shoulder and headed to class.

"See? I told you with a little confidence Sakura, Sasuke is sure to notice you if you show him you have a little confidence in yourself…he has never called _me_ annoying like he has with you." Ino spoke to Sakura with a finger pointing in front of her. Sakura, taking a deep breath, ran after Sasuke while she was still spewing confidence.

"Sasuke! Hey, I know you're not doing anything this weekend, so why don't you come to the party Ino and I are throwing this weekend?" She smiled holding her hands in a prayer motion in front of her.

"I want to go to a party.." Naruto, who was waiting for Sasuke at the lunch door, added to the conversation. "If you invite me, I'll force Sasuke to go!" Naruto grinned showing all his teeth.

Before Sasuke could even say no, Sakura widened her eyes as her eyebrows twitched. Although this could be a brilliant idea, she knew Naruto was annoying at parties. If she was going to give her virginity to Sasuke this weekend, she knew it was the only way. Sasuke was known for taking Karin's virginity and knew she could convince him after getting a few tips from her because Karin didn't want anything to do with him anymore.  
"Fine…See you at the party Sasuke, I know you'll have fun, I'll make sure of it! You won't regret it!" And before waiting for even the slightest response, she walked past them and headed towards her class. Sasuke glared at Naruto, crossing his arms.

"Hmph, thanks for volunteering me to go to that party. I hate to burst your bubble but I am not going. I highly dislike parties." Sasuke put his hands in his pocket, closed his eyes, and sighed heading toward his class. Naruto followed behind him with a look of plea in his bright blue eyes.

"Please Sasuke, you know I really like Sakura and that night is the perfect night to make my move!" Naruto had already made a move on her several times, asking her out on a date, resulting in countless rejections…but Naruto did not give up! That's just who he was.

"Forget it, dobe. You're not using me to embarrass yourself again." Sasuke responded. He knew Sakura had a crush on him since elementary school and that Naruto was just going to get hurt…again. "Why don't you try going out with Hinata…she likes you."

Naruto's eyes squinted as he pursed his lips and rubbed the back of his neck. "In case you haven't noticed Sasuke," he placed a flat hand on the corner of his mouth as if telling him a secret, "she's kinda weird."

"Hmph. Exactly why I suggested it. You're one of the biggest weirdos in this school, you're being a bit of a hippocrate don't you think?" Sasuke said, smirking as Naruto pouted which quickly spiraled to anger.

"I'll show you Sasuke at the party how much this weirdo can get some action. Plus, that's easy for you to say, you're always so popular with the girls." Naruto yelled pointing at Sasuke. "It's just not fair, you're a total jerk!"

"Listen, I'll take you to that party... On one condition." Sasuke peered at Naruto who was suddenly softening his face and listening. "If this time does not work out, you have to give Sakura up for good...deal?"

"Deal! You'll see! I'll nail it for sure!" Naruto smiled and punched air in excitement.

"God, you're so hyper." Sasuke smiled at Naruto and they went off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

After school, Sasuke was walking home with his headphones in listening to a really intense death metal song. He couldn't wait to get home to his empty apartment and be alone. Sasuke really appreciated alone time, it was really the only time he could be himself or do what he wanted. His heart was filled with excitement about the party which was the opposite of what he expected to feel about it. He was mostly excited because he knew this meant that Naruto was going to FINALLY give up on Sakura. Naruto had liked her for as long as Sakura liked Sasuke. Although Sasuke knew that Naruto was straight, he couldn't help it. He had been in love with his best friend since middle school since they shared their first kiss. It was more of a practice and experimental kind of kiss, but Sasuke has never been able to clear his mind of that moment. It was the first and only moment his heart fluttered since his parents were alive. It was the first time he felt anything in a while, and it changed him. However, Naruto was so obsessed with getting Sakura that he didn't even notice him, not like Sasuke made it obvious in any way. He stepped into his apartment and threw his backpack on the hook by his front door. A vibration came from his pocket as he pulled out his phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Sasuke began walking to his bedroom and turned on his laptop. Naruto called him every day so he could not be bored while he worked out.

"Hey. I just got home..can I talk to you while I work out? I ate a lot of ramen today." Naruto always called Sasuke when he worked out so he could get his mind off of the fact that he was working out. Naruto was really impatient and needed the time to go by fast.

"Heh, would it make a difference if I said no?" Sasuke responded. He laid down and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes as he admired the raspy voice on the other end.

"Not really. Anyway, I am really excited to go to this party. I think this might be it. I mean it has to be soon that Sakura realizes that you're not interested in her. Are you going to make any moves on anyone at the party?" Sasuke smirked, should he tell Naruto how he feels after he gets rejected by Sakura?

"There is no one that interests me in that manner. I have bigger things to worry about." Sasuke lied. The only thing that grew over the years besides his penis was his desire for Naruto. After he lost his virginity to Karin, he could only imagine how good it would feel to have sex with Naruto. He smiled as he listened to the blonde talk but did not listen to what he was saying. He was kind of blabbing at this point talking about exactly what and how he was going to make a move on Sakura. His pants grew tighter as he imagined if things went his way at the party. The heavy breathing on Naruto's end was not helping. Sasuke chuckled to himself as his hand began to unbutton his jeans and drift down his happy trail to give himself a happy ending to his day.

"SASUKE! Are you still there? I asked you a question" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's hand quickly jerked away suddenly as his fantasies were crushed. Uh oh. He definitely did not pay attention to the question.

"Y-Yeah I'm still here. Uhh. I didn't hear your question, your uh phone cut out."

"I asked you how you lost your virginity, like, how did you know what to do?"

"Well, haven't you ever watched porn before? Just do what they do, I mean, it's not like I can show you."

"Why not?"

This made Sasuke blush and took him by surprise. "W-what do you mean?"

Naruto laughed loudly, "I'm just kidding, it's not possible obviously! Anyway, I guess I'm just going to have to watch more porn before that party."

"I guess so.. So, you're going to try and have sex with Sakura on Friday?" Sasuke inquired, curious but also kind of already knew the answer. "I just don't think it's a good idea. I think Sakura will pull the same shit. She only agreed to let you come if I come. Do you not see why you're going to fail?"

"You know Sasuke, I always thought you of all people would believe in me not just assume I would fail. I can't believe you right now.." Naruto was in serious denial. He wanted to believe he could finally make love to Sakura. In a way, Naruto kind of already felt they had a special relationship, as one sided as it was.

"Look, I'm not trying to—"

"I'm going to go..I'll see you at school tomorrow." Before Sasuke could respond, he was hung up on which normally would not bother him. That's fine, that blonde was getting the silent treatment tomorrow. Sasuke's boner was completely gone and so he just finished his homework and went to sleep.

Naruto was pretty pissed that Sasuke did not support him going after Sakura, it made him think that Sasuke just wanted her for himself and he didn't want to tell him. _What a jerk_ , _he always gets the girls,_ he thought to himself as he lay in bed trying to forget about the discouragement he just received.

Sasuke woke up to his doorbell ringing obsessively. Annoyed, the brunette violently swiped the covers to the side and walked slowly to the door, rubbing his eyes. The doorbell kept ringing. "Alright already I'm coming" he mumbled. "So annoying." He opened the door to see his adorable blonde friend with blue eyes looking anxiously at him.

"Sasuke! Why didn't you come over this morning? We always walk to school together." Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed as he slammed the door in his face and walked toward his room to change for school. Naruto opened the door back up and walked into his apartment, looking around for a sign of Itachi. "Why is Itachi always gone?"

Sasuke came out of his room wearing blue jeans and a plain black shirt that had a pocket on his breast. "He runs a business, you know, so he has a lot of trips to attend to. Shows how much you pay attention" Well, so much for the silent treatment, as if it did any good anyway. Sasuke sighed and headed towards his front door grabbing his back pack from the hook and slinging it on his shoulder. "Alright," he said with a sigh, "let's get this day over with."

As they walked together to school just like they always have since they were kids, Naruto noticed something different about Sasuke and he was acting more distant than usual. He should be the one acting distant! After all, Sasuke is the one that was being a dick! Well, maybe he was right, maybe Sakura would never truly love him the way he wanted. He _has_ been rejected for so many dates already. Oh well, it was worth it to try one last time, right? Yesterday was hump day, so that means he had really only one day to plan all this out.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked nervously. "Could you help me impress Sakura for the party?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, oo _ohhh_ , those eyes. The brunette shuttered internally, looked away and closed his eyes. "And what do I get from you laying Sakura?" he inquired.

"Well, what do you want?"

Sasuke smirked, _If only you knew_ , he thought. "When I think of it, I'll let you know.."

They finally got to their first period class and sat next to each other as always. Sakura sat beside both of them, smiling at Sasuke. The brunette paid no attention and took out his notes and began marking the whole lecture down. The bell rang and the teacher tried to say his last words, not being heard as all the students rushed out of the classroom, Sasuke being the last.

The day dragged on like this for the remainder until lunch time had finally approached its ugly hour. This was the time for social interactions, drama, and it was Sasuke's least favorite part of the day because he learned nothing. Naruto sat with the usual group of friends and Sasuke remained silent throughout the whole conversation. He wondered what he was going to do about that party, what if Sakura would agree to sleep with him on the account she was drunk? What if Sasuke accidently got too drunk and blurted out the fact that he was madly in love with his best friend? The night did not seem to appeal to Sasuke and he began to regret agreeing to go, not like he did have much of a choice. This way he could at least sabotage the blonde from getting any from Sakura. Ugh, Sasuke really needed to stop worrying about all this anyway and focus on college. Although it was some years away, it was very important that he meet up to the expectations of his brother, his legal guardian. By his age, Itachi had already graduated Konoha High School and now he was in college while supporting Sasuke using the money he made from his parents old business he ran.

"Isn't that right, Sasuke?" Sasuke turned to the crowd. This is why he preferred not to be around people…He was always trapped inside his own head.

"Hn." Was all he could respond to, considering he had no idea who or what that person was saying.

Sasuke felt a vibrate in his pocket and pulled out his phone to look at the text message. Itachi.

 **Little Brother, I have prepared you meals for the weekend as I am not going to be at home. Please forgive me, Sasuke. Perhaps we will hang out another time.**

"Your brother is such a busy guy!" Naruto blurted out.

"Heh, why don't you mind your own business. Why are you looking over my shoulder at my phone?" Sasuke said, a bit annoyed.

"What kind of secrets do you need to keep from your best friend, huh?" Naruto chuckled out, smirking. "Hey, since your brother is out of town, why don't we throw a party at your house?"

"No…way.." Sasuke stated. Going to the party tomorrow was already stretching it.

"Sasuke's having a party at his house too? Aw man, what a crazy weekend it's going to be." Kiba said, smiling as he misunderstood the conversation completely. Then this began some kind of domino effect as everyone began whispering about Sasuke's party he was apparently throwing.

"No, there will be no-" Sasuke was interrupted by a blonde holding his mouth, preventing him from preventing the disaster to come. Everyone got up from the lunch table, sensing that lunch would be over soon and Sasuke's chance to cancel was gone..for now. "Naruto, what the fuck.."

"Come on, it's not every day that your popular best friend throws a party. This might give me a chance to show people how cool I am."

"Tch, you're so selfish, dobe." Sasuke glared at Naruto who had a glimmer of hope in his eye. Sasuke accepted the fate, knowing that Naruto would probably not let him take it back. Gah, the lack of boundaries with this guy, really.

As school ended, Naruto trailed behind Sasuke, who chose to walk home again. How he hated taking the bus, despite how long the walk was. "Aren't you going to miss your bus, dobe?" Sasuke asked even though he really didn't want him to leave.

"I was thinking I could come home with you, you know, since your brother is not there or anything."

"And what makes you think you can come to my house uninvited?"

"Che, you're my best friend, and I'm yours, which means I am always invited."

Sasuke smiled lightly. The blonde had a point, he just pretended to mind it, since it was the complete opposite of how he felt.

When they got to Sasuke's house, Naruto immediately went into his refridgerator to find something to eat. Finding nothing of interest, he went in the cabinet to grab a packet of ramen and began cooking it. Perhaps he made himself too much at home when he took off his shoes and stole the TV remote to watch some cartoons. Sasuke immediately took out his spiral notebook and began reviewing his notes but couldn't help but notice how the blonde always smelled of pork and flowers. This smell distracted Sasuke as he began to wonder into fantasy land…

Sasuke's imagination:

Naruto had placed a hand on Sasuke's thigh as blue eyes met onyx eyes in a seductive manner, eyes half-lidded. "Sasuke.." Naruto blushed as he kissed Sasuke softly once, twice, and three times before slipping his hot tongue in his mouth. Sasuke tilted his head back and let the blonde climb ontop of him, straddling him on the couch.  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Sasuke said in a husky voice as Naruto's head ventured down to his pants, playing with his zipper to tease the brunette, who was already rock hard.

"Do what?" Naruto inquired, staring at Sasuke, one eye brow raised. Did Sasuke really say that out loud? His fantasy shattered like glass and Sasuke blushed and turned his face away from the blonde. Naruto looked down at Sasuke's pants and couldn't help notice the hard on the man was sporting. Speechless, Sasuke tried to form words but all that managed to come out was,

"Watch cartoons? Are you sure you wanna watch cartoons and not do your homework?" Wow, what a lame save…but a save nonetheless. Sasuke mentally high fived himself before he realized that his pants were still a bit too tight. As he tried to think about something not sexy, the blonde's smell overpowered his nose.

"Uhh, okay.. Yes, I'm sure I want to watch cartoons." Naruto was trying so hard not to burst out laughing but managed to hold back. What that boy was thinking about, the blonde had no idea but it had to have been something..exciting.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." Sasuke stated while darting to the bathroom. He took out his dick immediately and tried to reimagine the fantasy from the living room. Ugh, he couldn't do it. Looks like he would need some inspiration. Lucky for Sasuke, he was kind of prepared. He took out his phone and listened to the voicemails the blonde had left him one drunken night. _Sasuke…I know you're awake..please pick up..I've been waiting for you all day.._

How Sasuke was able to receive this message of Naruto sounding so…cute…was beyond him and without further question, he was able to reach climax. His conscience began to get the best of him.

 ** _What kind of weirdo masturbates to his best friend's voicemail. He's in the other room. You couldn't have just dealt with it and made it go away?_**

 ** _It wouldn't have gone away.._**

 ** _Still, he's bound to catch on—_**

"SHUTUP!"

Sasuke ended the battle inside his own head as he cleaned himself up and went back in the living room. Sasuke would have to tell Naruto how he felt eventually. He knew that these feelings wouldn't just disappear..

Naruto heard Sasuke scream and came running to the bathroom. "Sasuke? You okay in there? Who are you talking to?"

"I'm just…on the phone…with Itachi. I'll be out in a minute" Sasuke lied. Ugh, he was so sick of lying. Sasuke took a deep breath and went back into the living room as if nothing happened. Oh man, he was actually kind of looking forward to the party..He could use a drink or two, or eight.


End file.
